Toujours là pour elle
by quebecgirl
Summary: Dans l’épisode 1.10, Luke a amené Lorelai à l’hôpital afin qu’elle puisse voir son père qui a eu un malaise. Voyez ce qui aurait pu se passer entre Lorelai et Luke! LL
1. Chapter 1

Dans l'épisode 1.10, Luke a amené Lorelai à l'hôpital afin qu'elle puisse voir son père qui a eu un malaise. Voyez ce qui aurait pu se passer entre Lorelai et Luke!

**Toujours là pour elle….**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le soupé de Noël chez les grands-parents. C'est la seule fête dont Lorelai apprécie d'être en famille. Mais cette année, sa mère lui a dit de ne pas venir. Il est vrai que Lorelai et Emily n'étaient pas en très bon terme ces temps-ci mais le fait que sa propre mère l'ait rayé de la liste d'invité du tant attendu soupé de Noël la blesse terriblement. Mais ce qui est pire encore est que Rory y va. Lorelai se retrouve alors seule et triste, dans un village qui a la tête dans les festivités.

N'en pouvant plus de rester seule dans sa maison, Lorelai décide d'aller faire un tour chez Luke qui doit lui aussi être seul. Elle a de la misère à se l'avouer mais elle aime bien être avec lui. Elle se sent en sécurité et adore « flirter » avec son meilleur ami.

En arrivant au resto, Lorelai commence à raconter à Luke sa journée et lui explique que sa mère l'avait désinvité de la fête de Noël. Évidement, Luke fait semblant de ne pas être intéressé mais au plus profond de lui-même il est très triste pour Lorelai. Si seulement elle savait à quel point il était fou d'elle.

Afin de lui remonter le moral, Luke lui prépare une assiette spéciale.

LORELAI: _Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?_ En regardant l'assiette que Luke vient juste de lui mettre devant elle.

LUKE: _Tu voulais quelque chose de festif._ Dit Luke, assez embarrassé d'avoir fait un bon geste. La vérité est qu'il n'en pouvait plus de la voir aussi triste, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour lui redonner le sourire.

LORELAI: _Tu m'as fait un hamburger en forme de Père Noël._ Et elle sourit. Luke s'est toujours comment lui remonter le moral. 'Il est si attentionné.'

LUKE: _Ce n'est pas une grosse affaire._ Il commence à se sentir un peu mal allaise. 'Et si elle commence à se moquer de moi'

LORELAI: _Il a un chapeau et tout! _Elle n'en revient pas qu'il a fait tout ça pour elle. En fait, il fait toujours tout pour elle. 'C'est vraiment un gars extra.'

LUKE: _Ouai, j'ai juste coupé un morceau de pain et j'ai mis un peu de ketchup et du fromage. _Il était un peu plus confiant maintenant que Lorelai semblait apprécié son geste.

LORELAI: _Personne ne m'a jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi dégoûtant que ça auparavant. Merci! _

LUKE: _Bienvenu!_

Leurs regards de croisent et ils commencent à se fixer intensément. Bleu dans bleu. Un regard qui était évidement plus que de l'amitié. Lorelai heureuse d'avoir Luke comme ami et Luke heureux de la voir à nouveau sourire. Le cellulaire de Lorelai se met alors à sonner et brise la tension qui s'était formée entre les deux. Les deux pensent 'Encore une chance ratée.'. Luke étant Luke pointe le signe interdisant les cellulaires.

LORELAI: _Quoi?_

LUKE: _Dehors!_

LORELAI: _Es-tu sérieux? On se croirait au Pôle Nord dehors._

LUKE: _Hey, ce signe n'est pas une décoration._

LORELAI: _Chéri, rien n'est une décoration ici._

LUKE: _Ça dérange les clients!_

LORELAI: _Ah vraiment? __Peut-être qu'on devrait voter._ Elle se tourne vers les clients et dit: _Qui pense qu'on ne devrait pas utiliser des cellulaires ici?_ Tout le monde lève la main. _Alors, à bas la démocratie._ Elle vient pour répondre mais ça arrête de sonner. _Parfait, maintenant je vais devoir vérifier mes messages sur la boîte vocale._

Pendant que Lorelai est occupée avec son cellulaire, Luke entre dans un argument avec Taylor qui veut du chocolat chaud gratuit en échange d'une chanson de Noël.

LUKE: _Écoute, tu peux avoir du chocolat chaud, et payer pour, ensuite, va à la porte d'à côté et chante pour des marshmallows. _

LORELAI: _Oh mon dieu!_ Avec un air terrifié.

TAYLOR: _On est tes voisins Luke!_

LUKE: _Ferme la Taylor._ En se tournant vers Lorelai avec un air attentionné _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? _

LORELAI: _Mon père est à l'hôpital. _

LUKE: _Quoi?_

LORELAI: _Ouai, il est tombé ou je ne sais pas trop. J'ai besoin d'un taxi. J'ai besoin d'appeler un taxi. _Devenant de plus en plus stressée_ Où est le téléphone? J'ai besoin – est-ce que quelqu'un peut me donner – je tiens un téléphone. _

LUKE: _Woa, calme toi._

LORELAI: _Non je ne peux pas me calmer. J'ai besoin d'un taxi. C'est quoi le numéro? C'est quelque chose-taxi, taxi-quelque chose-quelque chose, 1-800-taxi? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire le numéro du taxi! _Elle est maintenant en plein délire.

LUKE: _Je vais te conduire._ Il ne veut certainement pas la voir partir seule dans cet état.

LORELAI: _Mais il y a de la nourriture et des gens et un hamburger avec une face._ Lorelai ne s'avait vraiment plus quoi faire.

LUKE: _Ok, tout le monde dehors! On est fermé, _à Lorelai_ on y va. Je paie la bouffe. Met ton manteau et prend tes affaires. Taylor, prend du chocolat chaud et ensuite, ferme le resto. Allez, mon camion est en arrière._

LORELAI: _Luke, je suis…_Elle en a les larmes aux yeux. Elle est si inquiète pour son père mais en même temps elle aimerait tellement remercier Luke pour tout ce qu'il fait pour elle. 'Il est toujours là pour moi'.

LUKE: _Je sais, allez on y va._

Et voilà! Je sais que ce n'est que le texte de l'émission (j'ai quand même dû tout traduire lol) , à part quelques bouts…dites moi ce que vous en pensez svp! Je vais continuer et ça va devenir meilleur…je l'espère lol!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à vous pour les reviews! Voilà le chapitre 2

Lorelai et Luke attendent patiemment d'avoir des nouvelles de Richard. Luke trouve le temps long, étant intolérant aux hôpitaux.

LUKE : _Oh mon Dieu! _Dit-il en jetant sa tête en arrière et en fermant les yeux juste après avoir vu passer un malade.

LORELAI : _Voudrais-tu retourner chez toi?_ Dit-elle. Elle ne voudrait surtout pas le forcé a resté avec elle…même si elle aime tant sa compagnie.

LUKE : _Tu veux que je parte?_ 'Oh non elle est tannée de moi!'

LORELAI : _Non mais si tu voyais ta tête. _Dit-elle, se sentant concernée.

LUKE : _Merci bien _

LORELAI : _Mais non ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tu es toujours bien fichu. _'Merde! Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça! Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas mal….non Lorelai! Mauvaise pensée, c'est ton meilleur ami!

LUKE : _Ah bon? _Dit-il, avec un sourire en coin. Il aime bien la faire sentir mal. 'Lorelai Gilmore trouve que je suis bien fichu!'

LORELAI : _Tu as toujours l'air en forme, voilà. _'Oui c'est ça, tu vas t'en sortir!'

LUKE : _D'accord. _Dit-il, encore avec son petit sourire en coin.

LORELAI : _Mais pas tellement maintenant. Tu as l'air… _

LUKE : _En petite santé. _'Elle est si jolie lorsqu'elle cherche ses mots'

LORELAI : _Oui. _'Ouf'

LUKE: _D'accord. _Dit-il en la fixant sans cesser de sourire.

LORELAI: _Bon quoi? J'ai dit que t'étais bien fichu. On n'est plus des enfants. T'es bien fichu. Et alors? _Elle arrête de parler pour un moment, le regarde et réalise qui la fixe intensément._ Arrête de me regarder. _Dit-elle et tourne vite son regard ailleurs ayant peur qu'il voit autre chose que de l'amitié dans ses yeux.

Mais Luke continue de la fixer avec son regard intense. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point il aime cette femme! 'Non Luke, ce n'est que ta meilleure amie, pas plus que ça…elle est si belle!'

LUKE : _Tu es bien fichu. _'Oh mon Dieu! Est-ce que j'ai vraiment dit ça à voix haute! Peut-être qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu.'

LORELAI : _Pardon? _'Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu! Sûrement pas…'

LUKE :_ Quoi? _'Oh non elle m'a entendu!'

LORELAI : _Qu'est-ce que tu viens juste de dire? _'Ne le force pas à le redire!'

LUKE : _Moi? _'Quel idiot! Mais oui toi!'

LORELAI : _Oui toi, à qui d'autre veux-tu bien que je parle en ce moment? _'Ok calme toi Lorelai'

LUKE : _J'ai rien d…ah ok! _ Luke savait qu'elle gagnerait comme toujours alors il abandonne_ Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu Lorelai!_ 'Ok c'était peut-être un peu trop!'

Lorelai n'arrive pas à y croire! Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça auparavant! D'accord, elle savait qu'elle était mignonne mais pas à ce point! 'Il est si doux par moment!'

Ils se fixent intensément. Juste le fait de sentir les yeux de l'autre sur les siens les rend dingues! Lorelai baisse légèrement les yeux afin d'observer ses lèvres. 'Je me demande si Luke embrasse bien' Voyant ce geste, Luke décide de saisir sa chance et approche doucement sa tête vers celle de Lorelai. Lorelai ne voit plus rien que ces lèvres. Elle ne veut plus rien que ses lèvres. Au moment où seulement quelques millimètres les séparent, Lorelai murmure _Merci Luke _

En entendant cela, Luke met sa main sur sa nuque et l'approche doucement de lui. Enfin, leurs lèvres se sont touchées. C'était un baisé doux qui leur prouvait bien comment ils se sentaient envers l'autre mais après quelques secondes ce n'était que l'envie, la passion, et le désir qui s'étaient accumulés pendant toutes ces années qui dégageaient de ce baisé torride. Les deux laissent échapper un petit gémissement au contact de leurs langues.

Une des mains de Luke est sur sa taille et l'autre caresse doucement ses cheveux. Lorelai avait une main dans son dos et l'autre derrière sa tête en essayant de le rapprocher d'elle le plus possible ce qui était difficile puisqu'elle était maintenant assise sur ses genou et étendu sur son torse. Ils s'embrassent comme s'ils sont seuls au monde.

Soudainement, Luke se rappela où ils étaient. _Lorelai_ baisé_ je_ baisé _ne_ baisé _crois pas_ baisé _qu'on soit_ baisé _à la meilleur place pour cela._ Le dernier mot sonnait plus comme un gémissement puisque Lorelai avait abandonné ses lèvres pour venir poser quelques gentils baisés sur la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son coup.

Lorelai arrête brusquement lorsqu'elle réalise elle aussi où ils étaient.

LORELAI : _Les salles de bains?_ Dit-elle avec un sourire séducteur et des yeux qui brillent.

LUKE : _C'est exactement à quoi je pensais!_ Dit-il. Il ne pouvait pas résister à Lorelai une seconde de plus.

Lorelai se lève en prenant la main de Luke dans la sienne et court en direction des salles de bains, oubliant totalement pourquoi elle est venue à l'hôpital…

**Voilà! Vous aimez? Vous trouvez ça idiot? Faites moi le savoir svp! J'adore les reviews! Lol xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
